


Collars and Bows

by unciadesu



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (for once), Biting, Bondage, Chastity Device, Choking, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Happy Ending, Kinky, M/M, Masochism, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Public Sex, Sadism, Scent Kink, Sex Toys, Silence Kink, Smut, Sounding, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unciadesu/pseuds/unciadesu
Summary: One tall and horny as fuck boy meets another smoller and cuter. Only, their dynamic won't be what people are used to seeing.





	1. Chapter 1

“Dude.”

“What?”

“We’re in a grocery store!” Chanyeol’s friend was still whispering passionately. “You don’t need to shout! I get it! You’re horny. God…”

Baekhyun laughed as he saw Chanyeol become all flustered, realizing his voice had been louder than he thought it had.

The roommates continued. The bigger of the two sighed.

“And Woozi? I mean you two go well together, plus he’s nice and has a bunch of really cute friends…” He mumbled the last words.

“Yeah but Woozi’s too vanilla…I’d want someone to tie me up and call me their bitch and slap my-“

“Shh, shh!”

They shut up while a mom passed by with her two children.

“Yeah…I really need a hook-up…”

“Mmh…Same.”

“Oh, shut it. You have _two_ boyfriends.”

“Okay. Not a hook-up. Just sex. Good. Old. Sex…I think Chen said he wanted to try it in the kitchen next time…”

“Fuck you.”

“Not like Xiumin would allow that…”

“Fuck. You.”

“Or maybe he would if there was some way he could make sure nothing was to be spilled…”

Doing a thinking pose, he passed a finger on his lips.

“You’re awful,” Chanyeol pouted.

Baekhyun gave him a strong pat on the back, laughing.

“You’ll find someone eventually.”

Another pout.

They were now choosing which cereals they would buy that week.

“When’s the next party?”

“Dunno. Who’s birthday’s coming up next?”

“Suho’s..? Oh but, dude, that’s like in two weeeeeks.”

“Yeah…Oh, no, take those. I love those. Pleeeaaase.”

“Kay.”

They continued making their way through the supermarket’s alleys.

“We could go in Itaewon Saturday..? Do you have anything? Cause I’m free. Xiumin and I were wondering what we could do since Chen’s working…”

“Yeah, right. You two are gonna start making-out super intensely and are gonna end up leaving me alone early because you’ll wanna fuck.”

“Well, we’re not gonna stay with you all night because you might find yourself a cute boy at five in the morning, come on. Plus, you’re good at socializing; you’ll make new friends.”

Chanyeol pouted and mumbled, “it’s not a ‘new friend’ I need…”

 

 

 

They ended up going because no way Chanyeol was missing an opportunity to find someone to get rid of his sexual frustrations with.

The sun had long set behind The Hill and the gays were now out and about in both modest and flamboyant attire. His wasn’t anything special. It _was_ stylish but it wasn’t like glamorous stylish. He wasn’t wearing heels or a really tight latex suit or anything. He was dressed his normal I’d-want-some-people-to-desire-me-but-not-all-eyes-on-me outfit.

He knew he’d still end up getting more attention than he would have liked anyway. He knew people tended to find him good-looking, or so his friends had said, had repeated.

 _“You’re tall, you have a good-face and you work out. What do you expect?”_ They would say.

And like, he understood and he appreciated his “gift” – it always blessed him with numerous offers of charming people to bond with them sensually when he journeyed through the dating platforms or wandered across The Hill. Only, he would appreciate it _even more_ if only he could do more with these people than _just_ make-out.

It was always the same thing when they went out. He would find a guy – okay no. Scratch that. A guy would find him – because he was just really social and talked with everyone and most of the time the other one would make the move first – and they would make-out. Then they’d go to a motel and, once there, they would begin with their activities and Chanyeol would really try but would end up telling the other “I’m sorry, can’t do. I really can’t top.”

…

At least, it happened once.

Now, he usually told the other guy _before_ paying for the room.

The thing was: he really couldn’t be the one in control. He got all nervous and wasn’t able to get turned on. He could act as if he was a “real manly dominant man” and super happy to be in control but…Yeah, no. That wasn’t for him.

And the other thing was: he didn’t look like a sub. Well, he looked like one to some people but they were usually really masculine men with chest hair that came from like the deep woods of America to visit and that wasn’t for him either. _Really_ not for him.

He liked cute guys. Flower boys. Twinks. The embodiments of what bottoms look like.

But he didn’t want a bottom.

Not even a power-bottom.

He wanted to _surrender_ to them.

He wanted them to tie him up, to choke him, to spank him, to bite him anywhere and everywhere, to muffle his cries…

Damn. He was horny.

Xiumin most likely hearing whatever unhappy noise had probably escaped his throat, pat him on the back.

“I’ll pay you a drink.”

“Thanks, hyung.”

  1. they entered a club and headed straight to the bar. They stayed there for a bit just to secure some alcohol in their body and make sure they were properly tipsy. Finally, they made way to the crowded dance floor.



They had fun, Chanyeol wouldn’t deny that. It was always great to go out with his friends and stop caring about everything and everyone as if time had stopped and each human around them had just disappeared.

Yeah, okay. Not so true. Once in a while a hand would brush his arm accidentally which assured him he wasn’t alone, but with enough alcohol, he would stop caring.

All in all, it was fun being with his friends.

Plus, Baekhyun refused to acknowledge he had a shit resistance to alcohol which always made him the first one to get reaaaaally drunk which was funny to watch. Well, the first times it had been funny but now…In the beginning, it was entertaining and after that, they just tried to limit his consummation.

They would dance, jump, go outside to get some air and maybe eavesdrop on someone else’s drama, come back inside, dance, go get some more drinks, dance again…Sometimes people would join them and flirt with one of the guys until they figured out they were together. Sometimes they would try him and leave after correctly interpreting that them trying to rub their butts on him made him awkward. That or they would stay because he was too drunk to understand these strong looking dudes wanted something more than to sing out loud to pop queens’ classics. He would usually end up giving them their numbers thinking they wanted to be friends and then wake up the next day to weirdly sexual messages from unknown numbers on his cell phone.

But then that night there was this person in an oversized orange sweater that came to dance with them. Chanyeol wasn’t too sure how to classify him. He danced with Xiumin and Baekhyun as well as him but seemed to be more interested in him. However, he didn’t rub his butt on him…And he wasn’t muscular

He was too drunk to analyze things logically.

He appreciated that the smaller man with ash brown hair kept making eye contact with him. There was something about his gaze that just made him want to always have the other’s attention on him.

But…Yeah, well, he lost the guy all of a sudden and only saw him again half an hour later on another dude’s lap intensely making out so…That wasn’t going further.

 

 

 

 

As he walked back in his apartment alone that night, he sighed the biggest dramatic sigh someone could do. He turned on the light and mentally scolded himself for being so depressed from just being horny. _You’re not dying, pull yourself together, dude._

He let himself fall on the couch. He was not gonna pull himself together. Not when his roommate had left his sad ass alone for the night to go get himself some kitchen blowjob or something perverted like that.

Another sigh.

A grumble.

“I can’t get up.”

 

 

 

 

“You’re pathetic.”

“Mmh…”

“Get up.”

“No…”

“You gotta go take a shower.”

“Take one with me.”

Baekhyun sighed and pulled his friend off the couch.

“Ow…”

Chanyeol remained unmoving on the floor.

“I brought you a plate of fruits Xiumin cut. I’m leaving it on the table.”

He mumbled a thank you and lifted himself from the floor.

He went to sit at their table. He dived into the well-organized fruit plate happily but still holding onto a sulky facade.

He stared as Baekhyun ran around the apartment.

“I take it you didn’t get a cute guy to give you his phone number?”

“No…”

“Aw…”

“What are you doing?”

“I got a call for an audition this morning.”

“Shit, damn. You go!”

“Yeah. Ugh, but I don’t think I’ll get it…My voice is ew.” He sighed. “If I had known…”

“It’s not that bad.”

“I hope you’re right. Anyway, gotta go.”

“Break a leg!”

When the door closed behind Baekhyun, Chanyeol let himself fall on the table.

“…I guess my luck is just building up…”

 

 

 

 

When they finally got to the bar after a quick pre-drink at Suho’s place, they were all properly dressed and messed up to start their festivities. As per usual, the room was full of sweaty bodies dancing joyfully around each other in desperate need of stress relief. Their little group started forming smaller groups, occasionally shaking hands and hugging old and new acquaintances. They paid a few drinks to the birthday boy and, eventually, all forgot what they were actually celebrating.

The couples started sharing kisses and the loners started to search for people to kiss – not like they hadn’t already started. Chests were leaning on chests and butts were pushed to groins. People wanted to get laid. No wonder with so many pheromones in the air.

Chanyeol saw, from the corner of his eye, a tipsy Chen kissing Xiumin and pulling on the shirt he had so many times repeated he hated and then Baekhyun leaning in to bite Chen’s ear.

_Uuuuuuuuugh. Fuck this, I’m going outside._

And then, heading outside he was stopped by a petite body. The latter turned around, surprised by the collision. He had been passionately dancing with someone else.

“Ah, sorry.”

The man nodded, let him continue his way.

He appreciated the cold air on his skin when he arrived outside. Well, “cold”. As cold as a May night can be in comparison to the heat of a dance club. All that to say: it was enjoyable.

A few seconds later, a hand tapped his shoulder.

_Ah, it’s the dude I bumped into._

“Hey!”

_Oh my god, his voice._

“You’re one of Suho’s friend, no?”

“Ah, yeah.”

“I thought you looked familiar. I’m Jimin. I’m a friend of RM..?”

“Ah, yeah!”

“And also Suho’s friend by that…” He giggled, not sure how to finish his sentence.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Chanyeol.”

“Your voice is great. You’re a baritone, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Is it fine if I..?” He was asking if he could lean on the railing with him.

“Oh, sure. I’m guessing you’re also a musician? Like RM?”

“Mmh!”

“Your voice sounds nice too. I bet you would sing well.”

“Thanks. People say so often so maybe that’s true.” He got slightly embarrassed. “...Hey, is it possible that I saw you here before? I think we’ve danced together.”

“Oh, yeah, may-“

_Oh. OH. HE’S THE CUTE BOY IN THE ORANGE SWEATER._

“OH! YES! I REMEMBER!”

“Ah! So I’m not the only one! I thought so…When I saw you earlier I was like ‘tall boy with big eyes and fluffy hair, that’s probably him’ but I had to ask.”

The smaller man was wearing a crop top this time with simple thin black lines on a white font. Or was it thick white lines on a black font…

He remembered the kissing.

_Ah, fuck. That was the dude he was dancing with earlier…Maybe that’s not his boyfriend..?_

“Was that you’re boyfriend you were dancing with earlier? I think I saw you two kissing last time..?”

_“Ah. Him? Nah, he’s just a friend. We like making out together.”_

_I wish…_

“Who I was dancing with…Oh! Suga? Ah, yep. But we’re open. If you were worried about that.”

He gave him a smirk.

_WAIT. HE’S INTERESTED!?!?!?_

_Wait. What does he mean?_

“What do you mean ‘open’?”

“We can go see other people.”

“Oh! Right! That sense!” _Shit. I knew what it meant I just didn’t remember ;-;_ “Okay, yeah. That’s cool.”

“Mmh!” He leaned on the ramp, raised an eyebrow. “What about you?”

_Bitch fucking take me right here I’m single as fuck._

“I am…” _Great. I can’t speak._

Somehow, maybe Jimin guessed he was too nervous to answer the question. He proposed that they went back inside to “dance again some bit”.

And shit did that boy dance. It probably was because he was smaller. In his tall body, Chanyeol was uncomfortable. He was always scared to punch someone in the face unintentionally.

But Jimin…He had no shame. He was everywhere. On the floor, jumping, turning, letting his arms take as much place as it pleased him. Plus, he was very flexible which probably helped him.

Chanyeol was fascinated by his grace and Jimin probably got tired of being watched or of seeing the tall man awkwardly standing a meter from him because suddenly he made eye-contact and closed the distance between them in one swift move. He put his hands on his shoulders, tiptoeing, swaying his hips from side to side while maintaining the eye-contact.

When his eyes fell to the man’s mouth briefly, he lowered his hands. His chubby fingers slid down his chest, grazing his navel before slipping to his back, tickling the hollows of his back before coming for a rest on his hips. He led him into a waltz of sort. But more sensual. Closer too. He was basically breathing in his neck at this point and the air tickling Chanyeol’s neck every time the smaller boy exhaled was driving him crazy.

When the song ended, he decided their dance would too.

“Hey, I think I’m gonna go take some air.”

Jimin raised an eyebrow.

“Fine.”

The pout was fake, everyone could realize that, but Chanyeol still felt somewhat shameful.

So with a quick bow, he left.

He stopped at the same place as earlier on the bar’s front terrace and, again, leaned on the railing.

The petite man had understood, obviously, the reason for his leave. Was that why he felt shame? _Yeah, probably. I mean I kind of just admitted I had the hots for him so. But like…It`s not that much of a bad thing, is it? He was flirting after all. Shit…Then I really fucking look like the bashful virgin… _

A body settled next to him.

“I thought I would accompany you.”

_O h s h i t._

“Ah. Yeah, haha.”

_Welp. This attempt at acting impassive has totally failed. I am at the complete mercy of his charms fuck me why must I be so honest._

“You don’t need to shy away. If you were too turned on to continue our dance you could’ve told me, I would have helped you.”

Chanyeol gazed at the other man, his eyes big, his breath short. He gulped. Jimin maintained the eye-contact until he breathed in to speak.

“But I’m not too sure you deserve my help anymore.”

The taller man turned away, eyes on the railing, trying to get the cold exterior air to calm his boiling core. _Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit._

Jimin’s fingertip only had to graze his skin to extract a loud gasp from him. Chanyeol jumped back, startled and blushing.

The boy smirked.

“Would you want my help if I offered it again?”

He approached him.

Chanyeol felt like a prey. He felt tiny, fragile and inferior. His heart was beating so fast. He could feel the adrenaline running through his veins.

He liked it so much.

He looked around. _Shit, are people watching?_

The boy roughly took his chin in his hands, turning his face back to him. “Hey. Look at me when I’m speaking.”

“Y-yes.”

And then there was the cutest grin Chanyeol had ever seen and suddenly he didn’t care about his surroundings anymore. He instantly relaxed. _He’s so pretty._ He felt like crying a bit.

“So…” Jimin let his thumb tickle the taller man’s lips. “What’s your answer?”

Chanyeol gathered all his remaining strength to reply: “I-I want your help.”

“Mmh…Are you sure?” Once again his fingers were gripping his jaw. “Do you _need_ it?”

 _Shit shit shit shit shit shit._ “Yeah. I need it.” He gasped. He only realized what he had said after the words had left his mouth. His eyes widened.

“Then, you will do as I say.” He grinned again and then cutely: “Follow me!”

He pulled him back into the club and through the people. Chanyeol had his head low, not wanting to meet eyes he knew. He frowned when the smaller man led him to a bathroom stall. He closed the door behind him and pushed him on the toilet.

“Shouldn’t we go to a motel or some-“

“Are you having second thoughts?” Jimin raised a brow, settling on his lap.

Intimidated, Chanyeol fervently shook his head.

The boy went to peck his ear and the baritone felt his whole shiver. “Because if you did,” he whispered, “I would accept them.”

_Fuck if that isn’t the sexiest addition to the SHIT JUST FUCK ME ALREADY._

Chanyeol moaned a bit.

“Should I go on then?” Suddenly the cute man was giving him puppy eyes.

“Ugh, please.”

He knew the other stalls were empty so his determination to let this boy do whatever he had planned to do with him in this club’s bathroom was as high as his libido. Plus, the music was so loud outside, he was certain nobody would hear them as long as they didn’t come in. He just hoped alcohol would dehydrate the people enough so that no one would do so.

He gasped when the petite palm pressed itself on his bulge. The boy stared at it for a moment before his eyes went up to glance at Chanyeol’s expression. His bangs were falling in front of his sight. He had the gaze of a lioness hunting through the tall grass. He wouldn’t mind being eaten by him honestly.

The palm pressed up and down on his shaft and the taller man’s eyes fluttered close.

He heard a giggle and felt his pants being unbuttoned and his boxers pulled under his balls. A digit tickled the sensitive skin. Chanyeol groaned lowly.

“I wonder if you really do deserve my help.”

The taller man’s eyes opened instantly. He noticed the smirk on Jimin’s face.

“I mean…You left me so coldly on the dance floor...” The finger teased him again and more blood rushed down. “But, at the same time…” His petite hand wrapped around him. “You’re so hard for me…” He started pumping him and Chanyeol moaned.

Another hand smashed on his mouth.

“Shut it.” The tenor spoke. “You wouldn’t want someone to catch us, would you?”

Chanyeol shook his head. Jimin grinned approvingly.

He passed his thumb on his lips as a reward. The smaller man stared at them. Perhaps he was wondering if he should kiss the other or not. The latter tried to rush him into a decision by taking the digit between his lips.

Jimin glared at him, raising an eyebrow.

_No?_

Once again the chubby palm was pressed on his lips. It seemed he wouldn’t be kissing tonight. Jimin played with his crown. Chanyeol watched him.

_He’s so skilled wtf._

He certainly had time to practice before.

The baritone let out a groan. Very low, very soft, barely perceptible. But, the petite man heard.

He stopped, stared straight into the other’s eyes. For a second there, the taller Korean was confused. He had forgotten the rule of silence, lost in pleasure and lust. _What’s up? What’s up?_

The door to the bathroom opened and, hearing it, Jimin threw his legs up, resting his feet on the wall so they wouldn’t be seen. Chanyeol winced slightly at the weight. _Not because he looks as light as a feather that he actually is._

He could feel both of their heart pounding in their chests. The other’s body was so close to him, breathing in his neck.

As they heard the other person peeing, the lioness looked straight in his eyes, pupils large. Suddenly, the hunter expression turned into a bright an innocent smile before his eyes closed and mouth opened letting out a loud and high pitched sound.

_Dude. DUDE._

They heard the person quickly zip their pants and run out of the toilet.

“Why’d you do that?” Chanyeol panicked as the other man calmly put his shoes back on the floor.

“You didn’t obey me…” Jimin pouted, continuing with his previous activity. He smiled looking at the object of his attention. “You liked it, didn’t you? Pff. Perv’.”

_Yeah. Okay. Maybe…_

“It’s thrilling, isn’t it? Is your heart beating fast?”

“Mmh…”

The door again and Jimin’s shoes were quickly back on the wall.

This time though, he continued what he had been doing, smirking and maintaining eye-contact.

The person stopped in front of their cabin.

_Shit, shit, shit._

They knocked.

Chanyeol got startled and Jimin laughed silently.

_Bitch._

“Y-Yeah?”

“Yeah, sorry, we got someone reporting hum...A scream? I’m an employee here, I came to check if everything was alright.”

_They know. How am I gonna get out of this?_

Chanyeol’s throat was filled with screams that urged him to let them out.

And Jimin was continuing.

_Okay, this is kinda exciting._

“Oh my god,” he faked embarrassment. Jimin raised an eyebrow, curious about his next move. Chanyeol spoke without looking at him; he wouldn’t be able to take his lie seriously if he did. “Yeah, sorry. I’m fine it’s just…Yeah, I’m constipated and…Yeah…”

“Oh my, sorry.”

“…It hurts…”

“Yeah, I see.”

“It’s fine.”

“I apologize.”

“Same here.”

“Well, eh, good luck?”

Chanyeol laughed. That was honest though, _poor them._ “Thanks.”

The person left.

He felt a hand make way up his shirt, it caressed his peck. The taller man looked at the one straddling him as he went to suck on his neck.

He groaned again and Jimin punished him with a bite. The tall man winced. “Don’t think my previous command is revoked now just because you did a good job dealing with that employee.” The cute boy whispered in his ear.

He gulped and pressed his lips into a thin line.

Jimin’s fingers really were as agile as the rest of his body. Chanyeol didn’t understand. It felt as if he was touching every inch of his sensible skin at the same time. He was so quick, both firmly gripping his cock at moments and tickling it at others. And then there was his other one, caressing his navel, grazing over his happy trail and sending shivers down his spine every time he was too delicate.

His vocal cords might have not been vibrating, his breathing surely wasn’t silent. He hoped Jimin wouldn’t disapprove of that.

It seemed that, for now, he was too concentrated to care, maybe. _I hope._

“You’re doing great,” the boy whispered, momentarily lifting his mouth from Chanyeol’s neck, “continue like that and I’ll let you come.”

_Fuck._

He was so close.

He moaned.

_Shit._

He opened the eyes that had fluttered close.

Jimin stopped pleasuring him. He sat straight in front of him and glared at the man under him.

Chanyeol’s eyes were begging as he caught his breath, muscles shaking.

The petite man mocked his pout. “You’re sad?”

The tall man remained silent.

“You can’t be that sad. If you wanted to come this much you would have kept your mouth shut.”

Chanyeol was glad nobody was coming in. If they weren’t alone, he doubted Jimin would be speaking this much and he liked hearing him scold him. He liked how his voice resonated.

He gulped.

He looked around, trying to figure out what to do to get the other to continue. He glanced at his shirt, admired how well Jimin suited the crop top. He realized how lucky he had been to stumble upon him.

_Finally._

“So?”

Chanyeol looked back up.

“Should I give you another chance?”

He nodded.

Jimin grinned.

“Okay.”

He dived down on his neck, one hand gripping his member while the other gripped the hollows of his back.

He pumped him rapidly, lifting his shirt up foreseeing the mess the other could make. His lips and tongue stung his neck; it would surely leave a mark Chanyeol would wear and show proudly to his friends and roommate.

The pace was so fast, it was barely impossible to keep his voice in.

“You’re close. Continue.”

The petite man’s voice was calm, soothing.

“Yeah, like that. Take deep breaths. Breathe.”

His hips were moving uncontrollably, lifting the petite man up to drop him down suddenly. Jimin didn’t seem to care.

The petite man gave a long lick towards his ear. He blew some air on it.

Chanyeol stopped breathing. His stomach spasmed and he lifted from the toilet.

He spilled on his abs. Good thing Jimin had been wary of his shirt.

The bigger man sighed, his vision unfocused but nonetheless staring at the cute boy.

He seemed to be smiling.

“I’ll need your number,” He said and Chanyeol grinned too.


	2. Chapter 2

They slammed the door close and Jimin pinned Chanyeol to the nearest wall. The taller man had been there before. They had seen each other again, had sex a few other times, were probably gonna have sex again this time and Chanyeol was thrilled.

“Oh, hey, you two! How was the movie?” They heard Jungkook speak not too far from them.

“It was,” Jimin grabbed the taller man’s crotch, “enticing.”

“Bro, isn’t that Spiderman like fifteen? That’s really inappropriate.”

“I wasn’t talking about the kid. The movie was just-“ The man moaned. “Ugh, just go away.”

“Can’t I stay and watch?”

“Go-“

Turning to Jungkook, he noticed the cheeky grin on his face as well as the remote in his hand.

“Oh, you punk!”

Chanyeol didn’t have time to get his attention on the ‘punk’ in question that Jimin already had a hand around his throat, suddenly shaking. He had fire in his eyes. _What the hell just happened?_ Whatever it was it seemed to have excited the smaller man even more. His tongue was back in his mouth in a matter of seconds. Chanyeol couldn’t breathe but he wouldn’t say it was unpleasant.

Next to them, Jungkook was giggling but Chanyeol barely heard him, his focus on what was happening to his body, on the twitching fingers around his neck, on the warm tongue licking his, on Jimin’s hand pressed on his abdomen. His mind was unnerved, active like never before and his heart was racing, he could hear it pound in his ears. Adrenaline was rushing in his veins, he felt courageous, he felt like running. He wanted to breathe. To breathe fast. He wanted something to make his heart palpitated even more, bring warmth to his face and to _make him pant._

“Are you- Jungkook, stop that.”

A new voice appeared, a ruckus and with that Jimin’s hand was falling down his throat to his chest. Chanyeol was breathing, groaning at the feeling of air rushing once again in his trachea. He gulped, liked his lips while Jimin’s fingertips tickled his ribs.

_Shit._

He couldn’t focus, he heard the voices next to him, still discussing. They were people he was already familiar with, this wasn’t the first time they had been to Jimin’s place. It wasn’t the first time they had been watched either. His roommates and him all had a special relationship. They were very close and didn’t really have any boundaries around each other. This was just normal.

The smaller man was licking his chin, out of breath but still very vigorous. He was being softer, letting out cute whines.

“Okay, but I agree it’s kinda funny…” That was Jin. Chanyeol could tell that much.

Jimin was now leaving kisses on his neck, a way for him to apologize the taller man guessed.

“Just put it back on a bit more.”

_Put what back on?_

Chanyeol’s question was promptly answered by a nearby resonant throbbing. Before he knew it, Jimin was biting his neck restraining his whines. It stung and he was somewhat annoyed by the pain that twinned with the chuckling of his lover’s roommates. However, he somewhat wished the two men didn’t stop teasing their friend. That way his teeth would stay attached to his sensitive skin and the little cries would stay close to his ears. _Fuck, he’s so cute._ He could feel himself growing even more aroused.

“Okay, we should stop the torture now, poor sweetie.”

Jimin’s jaw relaxed and with it Chanyeol’s tense body. The petite man fell, trembling into the arms of the other. “Sorry,” he emitted.

With a glance to the side, the baritone noticed the other two were gone. The vibrations had stopped as well and Jimin’s tender attention was back and directed on his neck.

“If I really despised it I would have used my safeword…I’m aware you can get a bit more rough sometimes when you get too aroused.”

“Yeah?” The boy tiptoed to peck the other’s lips. “You like it better that way, no? Masochist.”

“I like to see you enjoying yourself, puppy.”

A friendly bite on the lips. “Puppy wants to go to his room.”

“I shall oblige.”

“I wouldn’t have let you refuse,” the boy sough.

The later pulled Chanyeol to his room, forced him on the bed. The lying man moved, raising his hands, wanting to bring Jimin’s face to his. It seemed like the man had other plans though.

“Nooo, keep them down. I wanna tie them,” he pouted.

 _Cute._ “Whatever you want.”

“You’ll regret saying that later,” he raised an eyebrow.

He pulled out some rope that was already knotted and ready to be used from under his mattress.

“You were prepared,” Chanyeol teased.

“Always.”

He picked up the rope and stopped in his track. “Ah, wait, take off your shirt.”

Chanyeol only had to be told.

“Definitely better.” He left a quick kiss on his lips before returning to the rope.

Tying him, he stopped at the second arm, resting his head on it for a few seconds, breathing in. He left a kitten lick on his biceps and continued.

Once his wrists were properly attached, Jimin went back to Chanyeol’s guns, biting first and then tickling his armpit. They both giggled and Jimin approached his face, kissing around the hairy area while his fingertips traveled along his ribs, his rear sat on the taller man’s groin.

“You sweat,” the smaller man spoke out of the blue.

“Ah, sorry, I guess so.”

“I like it.”

Another kitten lick. He sighed and the air tickled him. Chanyeol let out a yelp.

“Your smell is so enticing.”

“Mmh? And what does that make you wanna do?”

“Leave marks all over you. Make sure you think of me even when I’m not there…” Puppy eyes followed his words.

Something in their eye-contact reminded them of their arousal and swiftly, their tongues were in the other’s mouth again. Saliva was sliding on their skin, perfectly matching the fluidity of their bodies rubbing against each other and of the warm sweat swapping from one frame to the other.

With one whine, Jimin pulled away. A moment he seemed about to cry and the other he was smiling at him.

“I remembered something.”

“O-okay.”

A grin. His hands traveled south until they reached Chanyeol’s pants. He unbuckled them swiftly. He noticed the still soft member and grinned wider.

He licked his lips.

“Did you shower?”

“No so please don’t give me a blowjob.”

“I wouldn’t have minded.”

“I would though.”

He pouted but accepted the boundary nonetheless. _Gosh. I love him so much._ It wasn’t romantic love, at least he wouldn’t describe it as such, but he still loved him. They had complicity, chemistry he cherished and he was overwhelmed by the person Jimin was.

“But no, that’s not what I was thinking about.” The latter sat back.

“What’s up?”

He left the bed.

“What are you doing?”

For a second he panicked. _Wait. Is he going to get a condom? He isn’t gonna fuck himself on me, right?_ He knew Jimin was a switch and he didn’t mind as long as with him he didn’t bottom.

“Relax, Yeol.” He threw a towel on the bed and left again.

He came back with a metal plate, grinning. It seemed to have some kinda of velvet roll on it and gloves and a bottle of…lube maybe?

_…Wot?_

“Please don’t tell me you want to open me up cause that really isn`t my kink.”

“No…Not with a scalpel at least.”

Chanyeol an uncertain sound.

The smaller man placed the plate on the bed next to him.

“I received a little something I bought for you a week back…Do you remember? I talked to you about this thing RM introduced to me..?”

_Oh. Oh!_

“OH, YOU REMEMBER!” He jumped on the bed, overly hyper. “Okay, again, I assure you that it feels great and I’ve tried on myself and on others too before and RM explained me all the tricks to make it safer so don’t worry, oki? I am properly prepared to make sure you enjoy yourself.”

_How was it called again…Something about noises?_

“I’m just gonna clean you up a bit before okay?”

“Oh no no no, I can do that myself, just…” He struggled with his binds.

Jimin shushed him and went to kiss Chanyeol again.

“Are you getting shy? After all this time? It’s not like I don’t already know what your penis looks like.”

“Yeah but washing it is…”

“Does it make you feel ashamed that you have someone to tend for you?”

Chanyeol gulped. “It would be kind of embarrassing, yes.”

Jimin leaned on him, giving him puppy eyes, grazing a finger on his torso.

“I can just go take a shower or something it won’t take too…”

He stopped himself, the other man breathing inches from his face.

He smirked.

“See. You like feeling powerless.” He sat back.

“I-“

_…_

_Fuck him. He ain’t wrong._

“Maybe you’ll enjoy me cleaning your dick for you.”

He blushed hard.

_I don’t wanna like it ugh it’d be fucking embaras-_

“Kay. Just get on with it.”

“Ha!” He jumped down dived on him, going for a kiss. “See, I know you. Plus, it wasn’t one of the ‘No’s we discussed so.” He grinned, happy with himself. “But if you really don’t like it, you know what to say.”

“Yeah…”

He pecked his chest and left the bed once again.

_What is he gonna bring back this time?_

He came back with a bowl filled with water and a bottle of soap. He placed those on a little table he brought close to the bed.

“I’ll make you all clean before doing anything, and the instruments are already sterilized so don’t worry.”

His voice was calm and confident, Chanyeol felt like he could trust him. Plus, he said RM was the one to show it to him and he knew the man always did his research so that reassured him even more.

“Who did _you_ test it on before?” The attached man spoke while the other cleaned his shaft delicately with warm water. He was mostly trying to distract himself from the fact that he wasn’t used to this form of submission and that he was strangely turned on by it. He didn’t want Jimin to figure it out.

“Mmh?”

“You said you tried it on others than yourself before…”

“Oh! I tried it on Jin, he’s a total slut for it.” Jimin giggled.

_I can believe that._

“Usually it’s an activity RM and him do together but this time he let meee doo iiiit.” He seemed really proud of that. “It’s not like they can refuse me anything anyway.”

“Not like anyone can refuse you anything,” Chanyeol added.

“Hey!”

_Oh, I upset him._

“I know how to accept someone not giving me their consent for something!”

_Aaaaaw._

“Yes, of course.”

“Yeah, that’s better.”

 _You started it._ Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

Jimin put his washing material aside. The giant instantly tensed. _Okay, here we go._ He took a deep breath. _Shit._

“Hey, shh.” The other man noticed. “Are you scared? What’s scaring you?”

“It’s just the whole thing about putting…Something in my penis is kinda…”

“Oki, I understand…Is it just the thought, do you think if you weren’t seeing it would be better?”

“No, no, I wanna see.”

 _Oh. I want to see him._ He realized seeing his sexual partner reassured him.

“Yeah, I want to see you do it.”

_Yeah. It’s Jimin so it’s fine._

“Yeah? Okay.”

He was all sweet and soft and caring. _Yeah, I trust him._

“Okay. It’s okay. I’ve calmed down. Go ahead.”

Jimin laughed, the man seemed like he was prepared to go to war or something. “Hey, I’m not gonna put the whole thing in in one go, kay? I’ll be going slow okay, so if you don’t like it we can stop.”

“Oki!”

He went to wash his hands and came back looking like a doctor ready for surgery with his hands in the air and all.

“You look like a surgeon.”

“Do I? And do you like that?”

“Yeah no, not into the idea of being opened up for people to play with my organs, once again. Not kink-shaming though.”

Jimin giggled.

He poured a small amount of lube on the top of his penis and then on the metal looking toy thingie.

_Damn it. What. Is. It. Called. Again?_

“You seem focused? What’s up?” He had _the thing_ in hand, looking all professional.

“I’m trying to remember how it’s called, the kink and the thing. Cause I know you told me-“

“It’s-“

“NO, DON’T TELL. I’LL REMEMBER.”

“Damn, alright, alright, I won’t tell.”

The petite man focused on his genitals once again.

“You ready?”

“Yep?”

He was still concentrated on trying to remember the name of the _steel penis probing thing_ when he felt it touch his urethra. He tensed instantly. _Oh, man._

“Yeol? Hey, look at me, you’re making a weird face.” The moment they made eye-contact Jimin started chuckling. “Oh my god, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“This is really scary, okay?”

“Ne, I know; I’ve been there before too, okay? So don’t worry.”

“Don’t mock me.”

“I’m not mocking you, I’m laughing _with_ you?”

“Last time I checked I wasn’t laughing.”

“Your expression was funny, comedic.”

He faked an angry face, looking to the side.

“Keep your eyes on me,” he commanded.

“O-okay.” He had been surprised by the sudden authoritarian tone.

He felt… _that_ slowly enter him and tossed away the reflection that it felt weird to make space for an active pleasure search.

“Still good?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Convinced answer.”

“Yes. I’m still good.”

“Kay.”

Jimin looked down at what he was doing so Chanyeol took the opportunity to do the same. _Okay, bad idea. It’s really going in my dick what the fuck._

“Hey. What did I say?”

“Sh- Sorry!”

“Yeah, you better be sorry. It’s not because I’m not looking at you anymore that you’re allowed to look away.”

“Y-yes. Sorry.”

He gulped, blushed. Jimin looked down, most likely feeling how his member had reacted to the scolding.

The petite man was smiling when he looked at him again, that mischievous smile of his.

“You’re proud of yourself, Chim?”

“Yep. But I’ll be even more later when you become a whining mess.”

He really wished he could look away at that moment, humiliated in advance. _Why do I even bother trying to tease him when he’s in his dom mind space…I should’ve learned by now._

He tensed, shocked when he suddenly couldn’t feel the toy pushing on his opening’s insides.

“W-what happened? Did you drop it?” _Fuck how are we gonna get that back? Fuck. I want to look. Let me look._

“Shh, that would never happen, the base prevents that. It just has bumps. Can you feel it?”

He pulled it out a bit. The restrained man gasped.

“Oh? You liked that didn’t you?”

“I’m…Not sure.”

“Mmh? Okay.”

“But yeah, it’s…” _it’s just thinner there_ “I can feel it.”

He could feel how it was becoming bigger once again and then there was the same feeling.

Jimin giggled. “Another bump,” he explained.

“I thought they were supposed to be-“ _Again. I’ll get used to it eventually._ “…Not bumpy”

“Some of them are and originally that’s what I wanted to buy but then I saw this one and thought of you.”

Another small shock. He breathed out.

“Yeah, breathe…It’s not that bad so far, mmh?”

“The-“

_…_

_Yeah exactly: that. _

“That’s a bit annoying but yeah so far-“

_…_

_UGH._

“Shh, there’s only one left.”

Indeed, after a last jolt, the rod stopped moving. He could feel how at the tip there was a bigger surface that surely wasn’t getting in. It reassured him. He calmed down.

“Can I look now?”

“Yep.”

It was all in, there was only a metallic sphere that was visible on top of his penis as if decorating it.

_That kinda looks pretty._

Jimin went to peck his forehead. “You did well.”

“Th-thanks.”

He slid down, left a trail of kisses and saliva down his chest, went back to sniff his armpit, going as far as pushing his face into it to bite and lick.

_Okay ew ew ew, that must smell like sweat._

“Ah- Chim, that’s…”

“You don’t like it?”

“You do?”

“I like your smell,” he pouted.

“Yeah, but isn’t it a bit…Intense there?”

“That’s the best part.”

“Oh-okay.”

He went back sniffing his armpit like the puppy he was. The way it tickled was…Rather pleasant he admitted. He groaned and saw Jimin’s butt wiggle above him.

_Aaaaaw._

He melted under the touch of the other man’s hand around his shaft. It felt _incredibly sensitive?_

_Ugh. Fuck yeah._

“Do more of that.”

“Hehe, see? Told you you would like sounding.”

He didn’t even notice that Jimin had just answered the question he had been asking himself. He closed his eyes, just appreciating the boy’s hold around him. _Oh fuck yes I like it._ Like Jimin was originally good with his hands but with this, it felt like his hands were magic or something.

_Hmmm, magic Chim…_

He was getting totally out of it, moans and growls just flowing out of his throat uncontrollably.

He heard the other man giggling.

“Untie me…I wanna touch you too,” he mumbled.

“Sorry can’t do, I’m in chastity for the week so…”

_…chastity? What was that again?_

He whined slightly.

“What is that? Are you acting grumpy? Because I told you ‘no’? Oh, I don’t think that’s the behavior you should be having.” He stopped touching him and sat up.

“Eh? Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Pff, I don’t believe you.”

He pulled the rod out and automatically Chanyeol tensed up, pulling on his restraints and gasping.

“Mmh? Feeling less cocky now?”

_What- What was that._

Jimin let the plug slid in again only to pull it out slightly again, turning it as he did so. He never took it completely out, he just moved it a little but the feelings it gave Chanyeol.

_Holy shit what the fuck._

He looked at his dick. There was…Nothing coming out. No sperm. But he was certain he had orgasmed just then. _What the fuck._

“Like how that feels?”

He stared at Jimin. _You’re like an angel or something, aren’t you?_

“Yeah?”

He did it again and the sound Chanyeol let out was incredibly long and low. _Fuck._

“Fuck.”

“So, you like when I take it out? Let’s try something else.”

He got up and went to look in his drawer coming back with a magic wand.

“Chim, I’ll come way too fast with this.”

“And? I’ll just have to make you hard again and start over.”

He gulped. _To be expected. Why do I even bother speaking anymore?_ The thought of being gagged aroused him even more. _Oh fuck I wanna try that._

“You should see yourself right now. A big man, attached to my bed, all sweaty and dazed out, completely _giving himself to me._ ”

He nodded. _Yes to everything you are saying right now just step on me you cute devil._

He let his tongue fall out of his mouth wanting the smaller man to suck on it which he did. He turned the toy on and pressed it on the rock-hard member but Chanyeol continued to concentrate on Jimin, on his lips on his tongue and then on the soft licks he gave it, on how peaceful he looked above him, eyes closed and smirk raising his cheeks. It felt good to be able to abandon himself to him.

Suddenly, Jimin was biting his tongue.

_Ow. Fuck, ow. That hurts._

The smaller man pulled away, and around him, there seemed to be an aura of dominance or something. Like in the anime. Obviously, it wasn’t actually there but it really did seem as if there were like red, purple and black flames coming out all around him.

All that to say. He looked scary af but in a good way. Also a bit annoyed?

_Holy shit._

The petite man grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled them back, diving on his neck to suck on it with the intent to leave marks. _Ugh yeees._

Chanyeol had no clue what had just sparked this sudden wave of sadism in the other but he was thankful. He expressed his satisfaction in sounds and words.

“Wow, you’re actually acting polite.”

He put the vibrator right on his crown.

“Sh-shit.” Chanyeol was too lost to be able to even reply correctly.

“I’m impressed.”

He moved the toy to the plug. It felt as if the vibrations were coming from inside.

He lifted himself, trying to distance himself from the toy.

“Ch-Chim.”

“Mmh? Wanna come?” It sounded as if he was panting too.

“Ah!” _Yeah. Fucking yes, please. Oh fuck._ “I’m gonna come.”

“Yeah, maybe I’ll let you.”

He lowered the toy to his balls, the sensations different, more profound, less hurrying.

“After all, you’re looking like such a treat right now. And you’ve been so good…”

Chanyeol threw his head back, frowning, grunting, and desperately searching for air. “Please.”

“Aw, you look so pathetic.”

He felt a grip around his throat. His eyes grew large. He felt the wand on his crown again, the vibrations intense against his unusually sensitive member.

He stared into Jimin’s eyes, begging. The other seemed to also have difficulty to focus. _He’s close. When his eyelashes are fluttering like that it’s a sign that he’s just about to come. I know you, Jimin._ He also knew that the other being in his dominant mind-space, he wouldn’t let him come if he wasn’t obeying him.

"Will you please let me come, puppy?” He spoke the best he could.

He saw a smirk on his lips.

“Yeah, come you fucking perv’.”

He pressed the toy even harder, putting it on his highest intensity.

Chanyeol didn’t need to be told twice and the orgasm that awaited him felt _incredible._ It was long, overwhelming. He wished he could cover his mouth, suddenly shy, suddenly not wanting the roommates to hear him moan.

When he opened his eyes again and when he could actually focus on things, he noticed how Jimin was shaking.

“You okay?” He mumbled all dizzy.

“Mmh.” He nodded, his thighs shaking and, almost right after, a loud moan escaped his mouth followed by some smaller whines.

_Fuck he’s so cute what the fuck._

And he even took the time to stop the wand and to put it away while still shaking from his orgasm, not wanting to overstimulate his partner. Chanyeol could then hear the other vibrating sound in the room.

_Oh. Oh!_

The petite man pulled down his pants and removed the still vibrating toy from his interior, fuming.

_Oh. Oh, right, I remember what chastity is now._

“Give me two seconds.”

He pulled his pants up and while he did so the toy turned off in his hand.

“This fucking punk.”

_Oh, damn._

He stood up and walked out of the room, Chanyeol listened attentively.

_“OKAY WHICH ONE OF YOU DUMBASSES TURNED THIS SHIT ON WHILE I WAS HAVING SEX WITH CHANYEOL.”_

_“IT WAS SUGA HYUNG.”_

_Oop that was Jungkook._

_“Bitch…What the fuck, man.”_

After yelling some more about the fact that he was in chastity and Suga defending himself by saying that they had agreed that they could turn on the toy at whatever time as long as he was in the apartment and stuff, he came back, calmer.

He smiled at him and gave his penis a peck.

“Sorry about that, I’m all yours now. So, how did you like your gift? You seemed to have been enjoying yourself pretty much?”

“It was an amazing idea.”

“Want to do that again?”

“Yes. Do you have one? Maybe some other time you could have one too.”

“Yeah? Yeah, that sounds legit. Imma take it out now, oki?”

“Oki.”

“I washed my hands, don’t worry.”

“I trust you.”

Jimin grinned at him again.

_Definitely an angel._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Whew. This was long to write. Originally wanted to post it on Valentine's Day but the research was long and I wanted to make this the healthiest possible so, here you go :) Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> If now you are interested in sounding, do read this: http://www.medicaltoys.com/lib-soundplay.htm and this https://mrracy.com/urethral-sounding-guide/ 
> 
> Stay safe y'all and happy Internal Women's Rights Day to all you sisters, reminder that masturbation and sex aren't dirty and you are allowed to do it. Have fun and take care <3
> 
>  Also: FOLLOW ME ON MY NSFW TWITTER: @UnciaD OR ON MY SFW ONE: @sakuraskeletonk 


	3. Want to read more kinky stuff?

Eyo my fellow kinky peeps! I have written an entertaining article that talks about both kink and kpop and I thought it might interest you ;) 

It is called: [Kpop, Your Kinks Are Showing ](https://beat.media/k-pop-your-kinks-are-showing) 

(honestly, if you don't feel like reading it that's chill but could you like just scroll through it, it gives me money and I'm poor so please help a mortal out) 

Also: IF YOU HAVE KINKS YOU WANT TO READ ABOUT dm me and it'll probably give me inspiration to write more ;) 

Okay, that's it, follow my socials if ya want. It's [@sakuraskeletonk](https://twitter.com/sakuraskeletonk) and [@UnciaD](https://twitter.com/UnciaD) on Twitter (second one is NSFW) 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Damn that was fun to write. Hope you liked it. It's a one-shot but I'll probably do like other parts cause I'm inspired to do so (dunno when they'll come though). Btw, I have created myself a nsfw twitter, do follow me: @UnciaD 
> 
> PS: Fuck Tumblr. Fuck this war on sex. 
> 
> Exo's Love Shot is gr8 and I love Sope's Ostukare song. Happy Solstice, Merry Christmas, happy New Year...all that. Have fun y'all <3 


End file.
